


To Keep Company

by LostBeyondReason



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drawing, Other, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBeyondReason/pseuds/LostBeyondReason





	To Keep Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mini_Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Monster/gifts).



**You are now JADE HARLEY and you live alone on your TROPICAL ISLAND, most people would think that this would be REALLY COOL and usually you would agree, but at the moment you are just feeling a bit LONELY.**

 **  
[   
](http://s1141.photobucket.com/albums/n594/theCoolestBean/ladystuck/?action=view&current=ladystuck1copy.jpg)   
**

**At times like this you let yourself DAY DREAM, about what it would be like if you where able to meet some of your FRIENDS in PERSON. Today you wonder what it would be like to meet ROSE LALONDE.

[](http://s1141.photobucket.com/albums/n594/theCoolestBean/ladystuck/?action=view&current=ladystuck3copy.jpg)

**

 ****You IMAGINE what it would be like to have a sleepover with her like a NORMAL GIRL, complete with PAJAMAS and everything.** **

[ ](http://s1141.photobucket.com/albums/n594/theCoolestBean/ladystuck/?action=view&current=Ladystuck2smaller.jpg)

**You IMAGINE it be just like the MOVIES with SECRETS and MAKEOVERS.**

[ ](http://s1141.photobucket.com/albums/n594/theCoolestBean/ladystuck/?action=view&current=LScopy.jpg)

**Then the two of you would make HOT COCOA and you would show her around your ISLAND.**

[ ](http://s1141.photobucket.com/albums/n594/theCoolestBean/ladystuck/?action=view&current=Ladystuck5realcopy.jpg)

**But in REALITY there is only you on your island. Only ONE person to drink the hot cocoa made for TWO.**

[ ](http://s1141.photobucket.com/albums/n594/theCoolestBean/ladystuck/?action=view&current=Ladystucklastsmaller.jpg)

**At least you have your IMAGINATION to keep you company.**


End file.
